A Pure Heart
by Daughter of Hatake
Summary: Sasuke wanders from village to village looking for Itachi. He goes to the small town of Ami, meeting Sakura and falling in love. SEQUEL? MAYBE. TWO mistake: Sakura's in Ami, it sais Konoha, but it's AMI. The simble on sasuke's clothes are supposed to be from Konoha. I was half asleep while writing this, why there's so many mistakes, and a few repeating statements. Smh. D
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi: Sonna-Chan Doesn't own Naruto! If she did, she would be a character! **_Sonna is my first name! in my fantasyss. Lol. _

**Sonna: =D also, Itachi wouldn't die! and we'd fall in Love!**

**Itachi: ~Blush~ ehemm! yeah. We would :)**

**Sonna: Well you heard him! I don't own Naruto! **

*Sasuke's Past*

Sasuke Uchiha is a ninja from the prominate Uchiha Clan. However, he left his home, and his mother and father to find his beloved elder brother Itachi. Itachi didn't like the way the clan was run, it was corrupt and vile, so he left, this was when Sasuke was 8 years old. The Uchiha Clan was run by Sasuke and Itachi's grandfather, a horrible man to his clan, and even worse to his only son Fugaku. However, he died on Jan. 8, leaving the clan to be ruled by his only son, Fugaku. Which in turn the clan got all of it's respect back, however, Itachi still didn't return home. So at the age of 13, Sasuke left, with the promise to only return, with Itachi by his side. Sasuke Has black hair, in the shape of a . . . well, Chickens ass, and black eyes, void of emotion. He stand's about 6 ft, has a good build, and a trusty katana at his side.

*Sakura's Past*

Sakura Hatake was a simple girl, with a pure heart, but a feisty temper. Sakuras father, Hatake Kakashi, owns a small training facility, where he trains one student, Naruto Uzumaki, also, Sakura's best friend, and older brother. Sakura has short bubblegum pink hair, because of her deceased mothers bright red hair, and her fathers white hair. She has emerald eyes, is short, about 5'3, and very skinny, yet muscular because of her training with Tsunade, The best healer, who was from their small village.

*Naruto's Past*

Naruto was an orphan found by Hatake Kakashi, at the age of 10, he and sakura have been together ever since. He never knew of his family, and had wandered around village to village trying to survive. Learning few ninja skills along the way.

(A little insight to help you understand the story better) ~ Daughter of Hatake~

It was a sunny day in the small village of konoha, birds were chirping, children were playing, and all was well, until the clock struck 9 AM that is.

"Sakuraaaa-Channnn! Where are youuu?" Screamed a hyperactive blond running around the village, dodging children playing in the streets and venders selling their goods. The small village, however was used to this, and went on with their daily routines.

"Naruto, stop shouting, you baka! Your scaring the children again" Said a cherry headed emerald eyed teen. While picking herbs in a nearby field. "Im getting a few herbs to make some medicine for Tsunade-Sama, she's been ill lately."

"Ohhh, sorry Sak, Hey did you hear, There's this Ninja, OUR AGE, coming toward our village, they say he's looking for his older brother, Can you believe it? Maybe we can spar!" Naruto said while jumping up and down.

"Well Naruto, leave me be, I need to deliver these to Shizune, so we can prepare Tsunade-Sama's medicine." sakura said while standing and dusting off her clothes.

"Alright, Sak, Here." Naruto said also standing up and handing her basket. Before she could utter a thank you he lept off into the trees to go train with her father, Kakashi.

Jumping from tree to tree was the very ninja, Naruto was just talking about, leaping from tree to tree, to hurry to the next village. He had come down with a fever, and needed new supplies before he passed out. After about an hour and a half, he got to the village entrance, which was usually empty at this time of day, and passed out, seeing a glimpse of pink before he blacked out.

Sakura was walking towards the village entrance, to pick some flowers for tsunade, as a get well present, when she saw a handsome young ninja, the age of 14, stumble across the entrance to konoha, and slowly start to black out, She dropped the flowers she had grabbed on the way their and rushed to his aid, picking him up with her monsterous strength she inherited from her mother, and was taught by Tsunade, and braught him to an old hut she had found a long time ago. She lay him down on a bed and checked him over, finding he had a fever. She knew he wouldn't wake up for a while, so she rushed to the hospital and gradded all the supplies she needed, and rushed back to the small hut. She stripped the man of his shirt and pants (Boxers left on! Pervs) and placed a cool rag on his forhead. Next she mixed a few herbs together, placing them in water, and crushing them, to form a syrup like substance, for when the boy woke up. Now she had to wait, she knew it would be a little while before he woke up, so she drifted to sleep in a chair next to the bed she laid him on.

Sasuke, still drowsy and feeling slightly cooler than he had a while ago, slowly awoke to find a pink haired, girl, his age, in a chair next to him asleep, he noticed his clothes folded neatly next to him. He slowly sat up only to groan with a headache, and fell back down. Then he saw the pink haired girl stir, and awake to see him staring at her.

She smiled and said, " Hello, I'm Sakura, I found you at the village entrance. You were ill so I took you here. Drink this, it's a syrup I created, it will help with your fever and headache." Sakura then helped him sit up and drink the syrup.

"Hn. Thank You. I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said, slowly lieng back down, with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.

"Excuse me for being rude, Sasuke-San, but, what are you doing so far from home? I saw the sound simble on you clothes. I hope your not lost." Sakura said, while blushing.

Sasuke simply stared at her and hesitated before replying, "I'm not lost. . . I'm... looking for someone, an Itachi Uchiha, do you know if he's come by here recently?" he said his eyes filling up with hope, before being shoved down and his eyes becoming void once again.

"No, i'm sorry, I've never heard of an Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said, changing out his rag, for a cool one. And placing a few things of syrup on the bedside table next to him. "I'm afraid i'm going to have to go now, I must get back home. You need to take this syrum every four hours, and you should be better in a few days. If you'd like you can stay here, Your not going to be able to travel until you get your energy back." Sakura said while walking towards the door.

"Hn." he replied lieng back down and closing his eyes. Only to reopen them when she left. He smirked to himself. _So she doesn't know of the Uchiha Clan? That's a good thing, I don't need anymore women throwing themselves at me. Shes interesting, I guess i could stay for a few days, _Sasuke thought, before drifting off to sleep.

Sakura rushed home, only to be stopped at the door by her father, asking where she's been all day. "I was just around the village, I went to the Cherry blossom fields, and lost track of time. I'm sorry." she said while looking down.

"Alright, well, as long as your back now" Kakashi said, smiling at his daughter behind his mask before letting her run up to her room.

When Sakura entered her bedroom running straight past naruto, she flew to her bead and thought to herself _Why didn't I tell father the truth? I guess. . . I don't want anyone to find out about him, he's different. I feel attracted to him, for his eyes. He's . . . Interesting. Am I falling in love with him, When I don't even know him? _Finally, Sakura drifted to sleep.

The next morning She awoke, and rushed downstairs, fixing herself breakfast, and extra to bring to Sasuke. She left a note for her father telling her not to wait up, and that she would be home before night fell. She rushed to the small hut, only to find the Syrum cups empty, His clothes gone, the bed made, and Sasuke couldn't be found. Suddenly she heard a noise outside, it sounded like thousands of chirping birds, she knew the sound well. She raced outside, only to find Sasuke, her father not even there, performing the Chidori.

He noticed her there, and her shocked expression, and charged at a huge rock, the Chidori breaking it into little pieces, with a smirk on his face.

"How, how did you learn that? It's my fathers technique. It's not possible!" Sakura said, fear beginning to form into her eyes. Sasuke walked towards her step by step, as she slowly stepped back, until she was against a tree, and he mere centimeters away from her.

"Your father taught it to my brother, and he taught it to me before he left, I was 6." he said while stepping closer. "Your scared of me? Hah! That's a shame, I thought you were different, Most females, who are attracted to me, are either fangirls, or they get scared of me, and run off. What will little Sakura do, hmm? Run off? Run to your father, beg me to spare you?" Sasuke said with pain and sorrow in his eyes, but was quickly replaced with no emotion what-so-ever.

"No, I wouldn't give up on you, Sasuke, I was scared, because I thought. . . " Sakura said while blushing and looked away from him.

Sasuke saw this and smirked, "You thought what, Sa-ku-ra-Chan?" While pulling her flush again his skin. Sakura blushed harder realizing he was shirtless.

". . . That you weren't real. . . That my father did this only to make me happy, a genjutsu, or something. . . I I was scared you would leave me!" Sakura cried, falling on her knees and staring into space, while trying to hide her embarrasment.

Sasuke was shocked, he's never met anyone who cared this much, besides his mother and brother of course, He felt something he's never felt before. Love, he realized.

"Sakura. . . Stand up, and look at me." Sasuke said softly. While backing up and helping her stand. He pulled her to her while running his hand through her hair and resting his palm against her cheeck. He smiled a small smile. and hugged her to him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun. . . what?" Sakura said as she leaned into his form.

He simply smiled. "I love you, Sakura. I don't know why, but your different, your loving, caring, and you didn't get scared and run off, as soon as you found out how strong I was. . . but, I can't stay, tonight yes, but no longer than that." Sasuke said while kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun, but why? why must you go? Stay here, with me! I'll make you happy!" Sakura stated while falling to her knees and crying.

Sasuke leaned down and pulled her to him, against his chest. "I have to find my brother, Sakura, two more days is all I can spare, forgive me, maybe. . . maybe you could come with me?" Sasuke said while turning his head to hide the blush.

" I can't. . . My father, and Naruto, I can't leave them! There the only family I have! I wan't to Sasuke, I do, but I can't!" Sakura stated, hugging him tightly. They sat there for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each others warmth.

Late that night Sakura came home, and introduced Sasuke to her father, and told him everything that happened, with a lot of blushing on her part, and a smirking sasuke to her right.

". . . Well, Sakura, I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy, and loves you, yes sasuke I can tell. I know your brother. Watch it." Kakashi said, while smi;ing behind his mask.

"Naruto's not going to be happy about this." Kakashi said, not even a second later Naruto burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Kakashi with a huge smile on his face, and . . . Sakura, his baby sister, in the arms of a Uchiha. Naruto knew about how ruthless they were before sasuke's father, and said "Uchiha, get the fuck away from my lil sis, before I kill you. I know how ruthless you are, so get the fuck out of here." While pulling sakura from him and glaring at Kakashi.

". . . you must be Naruto I presume? I'll have you know, My Clan, is not corrupt, or the things you say. My father is the lord of the Clan. It's far from ruthless. I love Sakura, and your not going to stop me." Sasuke said, activating his sharingan and pulling Sakura from Naruto and back to his side.

"Naruto, Hes not lieng! Leave him alone! I love Sasuke! Now Stop!" Sakura pleaded while clinging to sasuke, so he doesn't hurt Naruto.

Naruto finally calmed down, and said he approved after talking with Sasuke. Sakura let Sasuke stay in her room with her for the night, because he is leaving tommorow.

In sakura's room they lay together, silent. Because nothing needs to be said, the way Sasuke looks at Sakura, she understands everything. They slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning came to soon. Sakura got up and cooked breakfast for the four of them, and when everyone was awake they ate in silence.

"Sakura, I must leave soon. . . Will you walk with me to the village boundaries?" Sasuke said, standing at the door. His Katana by his side, and supplies in a pack on his back.

"Yes, of course, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, holding bakc the tears.

They walked to the village gate in silence. Holding on to the others hand like there life depended on it. To soon, they reached the gates. Sasuke gave sakura a hug, and started to walk away, when Sakura lost it.

"Sasuke-Kun! Wait! Please!" She said, while running towards him, he slowly turned and rapped her in his arms, kissing her hair. "Yes, love?" he asked, pulling her tighter against him.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. Promise me, that when you find your brother, you'll come back for me! We'll be together! That you won't forget me!" Sakura cried burying her head in his chest.

"I promise, I will come back for you, and Naruto and Kakashi. You can come to my homeland, in Konoha. You can live with me, in the Uchiha District. I promise, Sakura, I love you!" Sasuke whispered, clinging to her. Slowly Sakura let go and backed up, smiling at him.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to her, kissing her full on the lips, Sakura's first kiss.

"That is our first kiss, and I promise you Sakura, it will not be our last." He said kissing her neck, then jumping off into the trees, In search of his brother.

**REVIEW PLEASE! ALL ARE WELCOMED! EXCEPT FOR FLAMES, TELLING ME I SUCK. BLEHHK. LOL YOU WILL GET COOKIES! =D**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Itachi: Hn. **

**Sonna: 'Tachi-Kun! Your back from your mission!**

**Kisame: Ehemm. . . **

**Sonna: SHARKY-CHAN! -Glomps-**

**Kisame: -shark grin- SONNA-CHAN! -Glomps-**

**Itachi: -Growl-**

**Sonna: -Giggle- I love you 'Tachi-kun! **

**Itachi: -smirks as Sonna latches on to him and kisses him- **

**Itachi: What now fish face**

**Kisame: Possesive ass hole. **

**Sonna: YOU GUYS! **

-Giggle- sorry, I had to, ANYWAY, So i'm making this into a multi chapter story, with alot more detail, and having everything spaced out. I was kinda in a rush when I made this so, yeah. LoL, also i'm going to be working on the sequel.

I will be working on it during the drive to Florida! THANKS A BUNCH!

~Daughter Of Hatake~


End file.
